My Princess
by rodina2000
Summary: cats are protective by nature and Marinette knows it , she just didn't know that it applied to cat themed superhero too.


A/N an AU where chat saw marinette mocking him in the evilastour and kept coming to see her and at the fourth or third night visit he asked her to drop the fan girl act and that he is not offended and now years later both are in the last year of lycée/ high school and their ages are between 17-18 (sorry for any spelling or / and grammar mistakes cause English isn't my mother language and this is my first ever fic if I ever continue this or if someone wants me to continue) that is all my dear reader needs to know -

 **THIS WAS WRITTEN LONG LONG AGO WITH NO BETA**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: i don't own miraculous tales ladybug of ladybug and chatnoir...or you would have seen aloooooot or maichat_**

" YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT MARINETTE !!!" shouted chat " DID YOU EVEN THINK WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU ? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL" chat was literally shaking as he shook her and shouted at her as he remembered what had happened.

An akuma attacke had happened when Marinette and Alya were out together , they split but she didn't have a place to transform and the akuma was going after a child she wasn't able to do anything except going to save the child herself . She was able to stand firmly between the akuma and the child hugging the child close to her and her back to the akuma . At the last second chat had came and protected them both. The child was able to run away crying and chat took her away from the akuma in a shop that is empty from any human being because of the akuma and he snapped .

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MARINETTE?" he shouted " stay here and hid till ladybug and I take care of this ,I will come after we finish it" he said glaring.

And so after he got out to deal with the akuma and not risking her life as he thinks she waited till she was sure that he was far and won't see her transform, she transformed. ladybug and chat noir had defeated the akuma after an hour or so it didn't tire them but it hold very well against them. After they finished it chat had hurried away without pumping their fists and she just knew that he was going to marinette to say that she ran was not something she was sure that she broke any recored for runners especially hers and chat's , she took every shortcut every possible way to be there before chat and that she did. She had time to transform and make herself look like that she had ran all the distance to there.

"You know marinette it would be easier if you just told him that you are ladybug" said Tikki

" I know Tikki I jus-quick hid he is coming"

And here we are at the start

"I… I am sorry chat, I I was just trying to help" she said

"you could have gotten hurt!!!! You are a civilian marinette" a sigh " please" he begged " leave this to ladybug and me, I really appreciate what you have done but please don't put yourself in such danger again please l..l...l know how selfless and nice you are marinette.."he said -with glossed eyes that she feared that his tears will break done like a dame and that didn't exactly help her guilt-"..but just don't go and put your life I danger , when the akuma was going to hit you I thought that i was going to lose you….. you don't know how much that thought had terrified me marinette" he said- with such emotions that she was frozen in place , doesn't know what to do - " please marinette yo...you are my.."my first friend , my crush , the one who is surely taking more than half of my heart , the one who is surley taking ladybug's place in my heart , no she doesn't need to know that...not yet though - he thought- "...you are one of my few friends I...I..I don't want to lose you"

Just a second and he was engulfed into a tight hug and immediately he hugged her as if he is reassuring himself that she is here, she is alright, well and ALIVE .

"I am sorry chat." she said " I am really sorry my kitty , I promise you I will try to not put in danger anymore and if i'm in danger you will always be here to save me like now , right kitty?" she said trying to calm him down .

" And if I am not there to save you , I am afraid that one time I won't be there to save you or come in time to your rescue ? What if i was late you could have died marinette, and I am not strong enough to protect you" he said with a broken voice that her heart broke the moment she heard it , she let go of the hug just enough to see his face , how his eyes seemed so dark as if there was no light in them , how his fake ears dropped down and how that his expression was screaming with negative emotions.

She has never liked this side of him the insecure and lonely part of him. He puts himself down so much and all of his joy and mischievous flare disappears from him . The first time this has ever happened she learned a lot of his fears and his general situation of his civilian life how he is afraid to disappoint his father , ladybug and his friends, how that in his civilian life he can't act like how he wants how that his civilian self is the one more of a mask than his superhero self how that he only has 4 friends her and ladybug included - and she wanted to point out that they both were the same which only makes them 3 and that's more sad - and this...this was the most scary thing that has ever happened to her seeing her best friend - who is currently turning to her crush - this vulnerable knowing his fears and how he doesn't have a happy life which he deserves so much this sad , hugging her and crying his eyes out for the first time was the most scary thing that has ever happened to her . After that night came another like it that was the result of a bad day or emotions that was kept in for a very long time and she used every night trying to make him trust himself more trying to support him trying to make him understand that he is the most incredible person she has ever met .

" WHAT!!! No chat you are the strongest person I have eve--"

"just please marinette stay safe and away from danger I need you safe" he interrupted her.

"chat I am not done talk--"

"MARINETTE !!!!" a familiar distant voice called out for her.

"That's Alya!!!" she said " I totally forgot about her!!".

"I think that's my cue then.." chat said

"we aren't done talking chat" she said "come tonight at your usual time".

He stared at her for a while then sighed . I can't get out of this one he thought she is stuppurn and won't let this down . But this is one of the many things that made me fall for her , one of the things that makes her marinette that makes her MY princess.


End file.
